Cannonwalker
Cannonwalker 'is a Minecraft player who began playing in March 2014, during Minecraft 1.7.5. He currently spends most of his time playing the MythCraft factions server, where he is a Moderator in TheWikians faction. He founded The Brotherhood of the Golden Pants on Minedlands. He was formerly the leader and co-founder of Team Piston, member of Savican Parliament and Captain of The Black Warrior on GabeWorld. He was also an officer in the Templars on the Elitecraft server. Appearance Cannonwalker's skin is currently a caucasian man with black hair and a black beard. He wears a white shirt, blue unbuttoned vest, brown pants, and black boots with a golden trim. The skin is intended to represent his character from the former Disney MMO "Pirates of the Caribbean Online." Biography The Beginning Cannonwalker was originally spawned on an island in the middle of the ocean sometime during Minecraft 1.7.5. The first thing he did was break the blocks of a nearby tree, use them to make a crafting table, crafted himself a boat and went sailing. Within almost no time, Richard landed on the shores of a place known as GabeWorld. GabeWorld was ruled by a patriarch known as OMG_GABRIEL (although his friends referred to him as "Hooky"), along with his personally-selected administrators to see over the lands when he couldn't. Cannonwalker met many new people when he arrived: BaronVonShush, Rocket_93, Captain_Naughty, DAVESDAVY, AwesomeA321, AlReyesSpark, Funnyguy651 and Dirty_Mallace. He felt content in GabeWorld and decided to begin construction on a ship. Cannonwalker immediately gathered wood around a coastal area in order to begin construction on a ship. One of Gabe's administrators, known as "Kazuma," saw that Cannonwalker was struggling to construct the ship entirely by himself. Kazuma decided to lend Cannonwalker a helping hand, which allowed for the ship to be completed in much less time. Cannonwalker then went on and christened his new vessel "The Black Warrior." 2014-03-25_22.29.02.png|The Black Warrior during construction 2014-03-30_16.04.55.png|The Black Warrior's Living Area/Captain's Quarters 2014-03-30_16.05.18.png|The ship after construction 2014-03-30_16.37.40.png|The completely finished ship Coincidentally, Cannonwalker's ship was built off of the coast of a small town. This town was inhabited by Rocket_93, BaronVonShush, Captain_Naughty, and Squirto19. After showing interest in joining the town, Cannonwalker was admitted and given the job of dock watcher. Rocket_93 explained that the town worked on a parliamentary system in which the meetings took place in a particular room built on the second level of the town. All bills would be submitted into a chest located in the room and all proposals would be discussed as quickly as possible. One of said proposals ended up naming the town "Savica." As Cannonwalker became more involved with Savica, he began forming a bond with BaronVonShush. BaronVonShush, much to the knowledge of Cannonwalker and everybody else, was one of the richest men in GabeWorld. Cannonwalker was curious as to why this was, so Baron showed him his secret; a nether wart farm located in the Nether. Baron said that nether warts were very valuable and that one could make a lot of money harvesting and selling them. Cannonwalker showed interest in starting a nether wart farm of his own. Following Baron's advice, Cannonwalker placed soul sand in the hull of his ship. Baron supplied Cannonwalker with a few nether warts to begin his farm which eventually evolved into a large operation, gaining about sixteen stacks (0r $300,000) per harvest. By the time GabeWorld was destroyed, Cannonwalker had nearly $3,000,000 from the nether wart business. One night on GabeWorld, Cannonwalker and AwesomeA321 were feeling particularly bored. Cannonwalker decided to change his skin to a skin of Marshal Bowdrie, one of the two Bowdrie Brothers, that he had found earlier that day. Awesome, knowing what the skin was of, decided to change his skin to a skin of Chip Bowdrie. The two would spend the rest of the night roleplaying as Chip and Marshal. '' 2014-03-28_21.32.24.png|The Bowdrie Tower early in construction 2014-03-28_21.32.33.png|A sign to ward off possible intruders 2014-03-28_21.33.45.png|Chip (AwesomeA321) on the left, Marshal (Cannonwalker) on the right 2014-03-28_21.34.36.png|A grave commemorating Marshal's dead chicken. RIP '' Partway through the roleplaying, Cannonwalker and Awesome decided that they should build a home of some kind and perhaps continue the roleplaying at some other time. The building was originally intended to be a small house, but slowly changed. Although the two never roleplayed as Chip and Marshal again for extended periods of time, the tower remained and was added to every so often. By the end of GabeWorld's lifetime, the tower soared just above the clouds and was still under construction. After Cannonwalker had settled with the nether wart business and his position in Savica, he decided that it may be an interesting enterprise to try and see how far he could get in dominating GabeWorld's economy (knowing full well that he couldn't even get close). Cannonwalker teamed up with his friend, AwesomeA321, to form "Team Piston." Their sea headquarters was the Black Warrior (more specifically, the captain's quarters). However they would later build a land headquarters underneath Savica (actually powered by pistons, unlike the ship), much to the ignorance of Rocket_93. BaronVonShush and Captain_Naughty would also eventually join Team Piston. In the end, however, Team Piston would never realize their goal of economic domination due to the properties of GabeWorld economics. 2014-03-30_19.09.14.png|Cannonwalker in his Team Piston Uniform skin 2014-04-02_20.52.49.png|Left to right: Cannonwalker, AwesomeA321, BaronVonShush, Captain_Naughty 2014-04-02_20.52.01.png|Team Piston's Dragon Eggs (one gifted by Gabe, one from killing the Ender Dragon) 2014-03-30_19.05.49.png|Cannonwalker leaving the mark of Team Piston by AlReyesSpark's statue Due to issues out of his control, Cannonwalker was forced away from GabeWorld for about ten days. When he returned, he was informed by his friends that GabeWorld had been shut down. This began Cannonwalker's quest for a new server. Adventuring to Minedlands After the destruction of GabeWorld, Cannonwalker and his friends were faced with the challenge of finding a new home. Cannonwalker searched for many days, trying to find a new server, until he stumbled across a vanilla survival server. This place was called "Minedlands." Cannonwalker, Captain_Naughty, Rocket_93 and Squirto19 all went out into the forest biome together from Minedlands' spawn point. After searching for an uninhabited area for about a day, Cannonwalker and Naughty came across a small abandoned room built into the side of a mountain right next to the ocean. With AwesomeA321, who tagged along sometime after, and Squirto19 by their side, they temporarily settled into this place. However, when they had gathered enough supplies to continue the journey across the ocean the group. The group decided to split up while traversing the ocean and notify each other of any interesting land plots they could settle on. Cannonwalker ended up finding a small archipellago of three islands, on which the group settled. Baron, Rocket, and The_Goldtimbers joined the group shortly afterwards, helping them connect the archipellago with dirt in order to make one large island. However, after the group began constructing on the island Cannonwalker decided he no longer wanted to be a part of the project. One night while Cannonwalker was still a part of the Island, he killed a zombie trying to invade from the water and receivied a pair of golden armor pants from it. Cannonwalker decided that when he migrated elsewhere, the golden pants would be reverred in this new home as a symbol (of what, nobody else knows). AwesomeA321 showed interest in joining Cannonwalker, which is how the Brotherhood of the Golden Pants was originally formed. 2014-06-14_22.18.02.png|The Brotherhood's island 2014-06-14_22.18.14.png|Signs to ward off potential intruders 2014-06-14_22.18.31.png|The entrance hallway 2014-06-14_22.23.34.png|Cannonwalker's home at Windforth 2014-06-14_22.23.45.png|Windforth in its current state (under construction) Cannonwalker sailed away from the island until eventually he found a very small island. He burrowed down below the surface and began making an area for his society underneath the island, then covering the island itself with trees. Eventually Captain_Naughty joined up with Awesome and Cannonwalker in their Brotherhood society, which resulted in the discovery of an abandoned mineshaft directly below the area and general success for the Brotherhood. Some time after Cannonwalker's initial migration away from the Island, Captain_Naughty himself migrated away to make a new settlement (although he always kept a homepoint on the Island). Naughty told Cannonwalker of his intentions to make a Nordic-themed village far from the Island. After completing the first building, Naughty invited Cannonwalker to come see his progress. Cannonwalker travelled for a long time by sea until eventually he reached the area; an elevated grass area surrounded by mountains, taiga, and woodlands. Naughty and Cannonwalker decided to call the village "Windforth," and continued on its construction. Joining the Templars After a while in Minedlands, Cannonwalker was informed of the existence of a secret society by Captain_Naughty, who also happened to be a member. Naughty told Cannonwalker that they had a secret base in a place called "Elitecraft" that they had been working on for the past week or so and that Cannonwalker should come join them. Cannonwalker, interested in this opportunity, went with Naughty to the realm of Elitecraft to join the Templars. Once Cannonwalker got there, he first noticed that many of his friends from GabeWorld and Minedlands were also members: Dirty_Mallace, The_Goldtimbers, AwesomeA321, BaronVonShush, and DAVESDAVY (and AlReyesSpark later on). Cannonwalker also saw a face he hadn't seen before: ViceroyRobert. The group was welcoming upon his arrival and, since they had an abundance of supplies, provided him with diamond armor and a diamond sword. Cannonwalker was witness to many aspects of the Templars that made them possibly the strongest faction in Elitecraft. Their extremely tall tower made it difficult for enemies to get in and their experienced members made the Templars a feared foe in combat. The Templars constantly raided enemy factions' land and stole their possessions. By June 12, the amount of Elitecraft factions the Templars had raided stood at six: Rackcity, Renegade, Homies, NFL, DeathWolf, and SteelWing. However, there was a foe in Elitecraft that stood as a challenge for the Templars. 2014-06-14_22.26.16.png|The interior of the Templars' Tower after Entendre's assault 2014-06-16_21.44.29.png|A momento from Entendre's June 12 invasion (Legenzeryfuries' Sword) On June 12, an Elitecraft faction known only as "Entendre" built a TNT cannon outside of the Templars Tower. Cannonwalker was told that Entendre had done something like this before, but the damage wasn't too bad. Legenzeryfuries, a member of Entendre, led the charge. At first the Templars didn't think Entendre's attack was anything that couldn't be fixed, but their minds were quickly changed. Entendre began bombarding the Templars Tower with their TNT cannons, and this time they were actually able to infiltrate the tower. ViceroyRobert began gathering up the supplies in the base, saying that Entendre had set homepoints inside of the base and that there was no way to fix their problem. However, Captain_Naughty was determined to stay in the base; Cannonwalker supported Naughty's position. DAVESDAVY stated that he would stay in the tower as long as he could, but he wanted to move supplies elsewhere. After over an hour, the Templars were getting weary. They constantly had to plug up holes in the tower walls from the TNT cannon, each one putting them in jeopardy of being breached. However, one particular hole happened to slip their attention for a few second, which was enough time for Legenzeryfuries to slip into the base. Legenzeryfuries ran around in the base attacking all of the people on the floor. One of the Templars with an invisiblity potion and a diamond sword, combined with the efforts of Cannonwalker and the other Templars, made Legen exit through the hole he entered and swim away. As the tides started to turn and the Templars seemed to be getting the upper hand over the invaders, Elitecraft had to shut down for maintenace due to issues with the system. However, when it came back to "working order" the factions system was broken. Cannonwalker and the other Templars couldn't open the chests in their base or even edit the terrain, causing them to have to search for other places to play on. On the eve of June 14, Captain_Naughty notified Cannonwalker and the other Templars that Elitecraft's faction issues had been resolved; the Templars were free to resume building. Due to the leaders of factions needing to be re-assigned, Captain_Naughty re-assumed control over the Templars from ViceroyRobert. Naughty, BaronVonShush, and Cannonwalker got onto Elitecraft and began working to make the base invasion-proof; this way, Entendre and any other faction couldn't get in like they had on the 12th. Naughty and Baron put a roof on the base and covered the tower with water. ViceroyRobert built a small obsidian bunker on top of the tower that could be exited but not entered. Cannonwalker and the others set homes in the obsidian bunker, which was then also covered in water. Cannonwalker worked on patching the holes Entendre had put in their base and was later assisted by Naughty. By the morning of June 15, the base was in better shape than ever before. As of now the Templars are digging down to bedrock to fortify the tower from underground as well; this way enemy factions, such as Entendre, can't get up through the bottom. On the evening of June 17 (circa 7:30 PM) Cannonwalker, Dirty_Mallace, BaronVonShush and Funnyguy651 invaded the base of the Looters. The Looters was a newer faction with only two members: MicroWazzle and EZenner. Mallace originally discovered the base and called upon the Templars to help him dismantle it; Cannonwalker was the first to answer the call. The four Templars started by repeatedly killing MicroWazzle and EZenner. Wazzle was scrambling to get all of the things in the base's chests out but the Templars proved to be too strong; Cannonwalker was able to get in one kill to each. After the base had been cleared of the two faction members Cannonwalker guarded their obsidian-covered chest room while Mallace went back to the Templars base to put things away. When Mallace returned, Cannonwalker went back to the base to do the same. The Looters then disbanded and reformed quickly, leaving the entirely base under no claim. 2014-06-17_19.24.05.png|The Looters base corridor after the residents were killed 2014-06-17_19.24.10.png|A doorway in the base 2014-06-17_19.25.07.png|A Templars group photo (w/Looters heads) after the invasion victory 2014-06-17_19.29.45.png|The chest room while being stripped of its obsidian 2014-06-17_19.31.36.png|The chest room after all of the obsidian was taken 2014-06-17_19.32.52.png|The discovery about Entendre's past 2014-06-17 16.34.38.png|The other side of the "Entendre" doorway, verifying that the base was the Looter's base When Cannonwalker returned, Mallace ordered the group to begin mining in the chest room so they could take the obsidian back home. After a few minutes, when all of the obsidian was mined, Mallace ordered Baron, Cannonwalker and Funnyguy to take all of the torches from the wall as well; this way, if the Looters were to return they'd come back to a surprise fight with enemy mobs. As the group was taking down the torches, Mallace stood still in shock as he discovered a surprising twist; signs around a doorway saying "Entendre." This hinted at the probability of the Looters' base originally belonging to Entendre, which meant the Templars were getting closer to their revenge. Cannonalker went back to their base excited at this new discovery, knowing all the well that the Templars may soon be knocking at Entendre's front doors. On June 18, Cannonwalker was in the Elitecraft server shop. He was looking at the prices of certain items when he came across a particular type of item; nether warts. He saw that nether warts sold for $50 for every 16 warts. He told Baron about this and suggested that the two revive their own nether wart harvesting business from GabeWorld; Baron was on board with the idea. Since the Templars tower already had an extensive nether wart farm, the two had no problem getting their start. Cannonwalker made about $6,000 on his first day and has since made over $40,000 more. On June 22, the Templars raided the base of a faction named SLitThroat. One of the Templars' spies was sent into the SLitThroat faction, allowing them to set a home. The spy then allowed the Templars to silently teleport in. By the time Cannonwalker arrived the fighting had already begun. Dirty_Mallace, DAVESDAVY and ViceroyRobert had a SLitThroat member (seemingly the only one online) named MrCombatWaters trapped. Cannonwalker would allow Ned_Edgewalker and Funnyguy651 to teleport while the Templars repeatedly killed MrCombatWaters over and over again. Cannonwalker was able to get one kill in throughout the entire commotion while also getting himself trapped in one of SLitThroat's rooms, much like Ned_Edgewalker did as well. On June 26, Cannonwalker and ViceroyRobert devised a plan to bomb DAVESDAVY's cabin. Davy left the Templars just a few days before, taking Templar items with him. Cannonwalker provided Robert with Obsidian and TNT and, as they were nearing time to blow up the cabin, Cannonwalker decinded he didn't want to do it (at least not right then). Robert and Cannonwalker walled off the cabin with cobblestone and Cannonwalker logged off. However, this was all a part of Robert's plan. When Cannonwalker got back on Captain_Naughty and Squirto19 told him that Davy blew up his cabin, obliterating the lower levels of the tower which required extensive repair. Naughty and Squirto also told him that they had stolen important materials and moved base, including obsidian to help construct a new base. Naughty filled in where the cabin used to be and the Templars began questioning what to do, conflicted with this issue. On June 30, Funnyguy651 betrayed the Templars. He allowed ViceroyRobert to teleport into the base with TNT, blowing up large chunks of the base in the process and stealing/destroying all of the Templars' possessions. Cannonwalker, along with BaronVonShush and Ned_Edgewalker at first wanted to repair the base. The three, however, became disillusioned with Templar life. Cannonwalker decided to go back to his peaceful life in Minedlands, introducing Ned to the land as well. Returning to Minedlands Cannonwalker returned to Minedlands on the evening of June 30, bringing with him BaronVonShush and Ned_Edgewalker. He found that the Brotherhood of the Golden Pants base was in as good of condition as ever and invited Baron and Ned to become members of the Brotherhood. Cannonwalker then began harvesting the overgrown trees on the island for wood and replanting. Baron arrived to the island in relatively short time, while Ned took until the next day to find his way there. 2014-06-30 20.11.24.png|The Brotherhood island after the planting of sugar cane and flowers 2014-07-04 12.17.22.png|The Brotherhood's jungle wood farm A day or so after re-arriving, Cannonwalker and Baron went to the mainland not far from the island in search of coal. The two mined many stacks of coal, while Cannonwalker also collected flowers to put around the outside of the base. Additionally, Baron said the Brotherhood should begin farming sugar cane, so he planted sugar cane around the outside edges of the island. Later on, Baron farmed in the jungle for jungle tree saplings. Cannonwalker and Baron made an artifical island not far from the original to house a jungle wood farm, this way they could plant cocoa beans to make cookies. The New Brood On the evening of July 27, 2014, Cannonwalker and four other members of Elitecraft's Templars went to a server known as the "Creatures Server." These members were Dirty_Mallace, BaronVonShush, Ned_Edgewalker and ViceroyRobert. ViceroyRobert founded a faction known then as "TheWikians," although he soon changed it to "Catalysis." Robert then left to make his own ally sister faction known as "Reagent." He left Cannonwalker in charge of Catalysis. Cannonwalker, Ned and Baron set out from spawn to find a place to set up. However, they almost immediately encountered another player's castle. The castle looked like it had been attacked by enemies, and they saw an opportunity to loot. They stole various crops, mushrooms, cobblestone, redstone, coal, and various other things from the place. They then pressed onwards. Baron, Ned and Cannonwalker climbed up and crossed a wooden platform, which led them to a mountain. It was night time and they were beginning to get hungry, so Baron planted what little carrots they had left in a nearby pond and Cannonwalker began construction on a house. When morning was reached, Cannonwalker constructed a more permanent settlement. In the day to come, Rocket_93 would also join the faction. In the afternoon of July 28, Rocket began hoarding the New Brood's supplies in a nearby ravine. When he got everything he wanted, he left the faction and fled. Cannonwalker and Baron attempted to chase him down, but to no evail. Cannonwalker, distraught that yet another faction he was in was weakened by a traitor, gave leadership of the faction to Ned_Edgewalker and left. However, Ned convinced Cannonwalker to return. Ned, Cannonwalker and Squirto then decided to rename the faction "POTCO," as "TheNewBrood" was only meant to be a temporary name. The Brethren In June, AlReyesSpark notified Cannonwalker of the existence of a soon-to-be Minecraft server known as "MCNations." AlReyesSpark said the server was intended to be a roleplaying server where players would be a part of different nations. Cannonwalker saw this as an interesting opportunity to create a pirate nation in the Caribbean. He originally started off with a few islands in the Caribbean, but soon expanded to control much more. Cannonwalker decided to call this nation "the Brethren Coast." On August 12, a few days after the server was officially released on August 8, Cannonwalker created the Brethren Coast faction. Rocket_93, Ned_Edgewalker, AwesomeA321 and ObsidianVader joined the faction. However, the server would soon shut down and to this day has not been revived. It is presumed that the server will never reopen. Anarchy On August 12, ViceroyRobert notified Cannonwalker of the existence of a server known as "2b2t." Robert claimed it to be the oldest known anarchy server in Minecraft. After various failed attempts at surviving on the server, Cannonwalker initially decided to give up. However, Robert captured an underground base and gave Cannonwalker the coordinates, making Cannonwalker decide to come back onto the server. By the early morning hours of August 13, Cannonwalker reached the underground base. In the later afternoon of August 13, Robert told Cannonwalker that after such a short time, their underground base was no longer safe. They grabbed anything of value, killed all of the livestock and left. They traveled in hopes of meeting up with DAVESDAVY. After traveling thousands of blocks, Cannonwalker and Robert met up with Davy near a forted community. The three tore apart the community's wheat farm and, while Robert and Davy used the community's Nether Portal and went into the Nether, Cannonwalker remained in the overworld. When Robert and Davy returned, it was starting to become dark. Cannonwalker built a temporary wooden base not far from the forted community to stay in, which Robert and Davy also used. By dawn, the base was surrounded with enemies. Cannonwalker fled, while Robert and Davy died. Robert was able to retrieve his things when he respawned, but the three were split up. Cannonwalker then continued his travels away from the temporary base, setting up another with only himself when the next night arrived. During the afternoon of August 14, Cannonwalker attempted to continue his journey. However, there were multiple Endermen very close outside of his wooden bunker, so he decided to stay put for the time being. By the evening of August 15, Robert had arrived to get Cannonwalker so their journey could proceed. Robert tore down a hole in the bunker while Cannonwalker wasn't paying attention, and Cannonwalker was ambushed by a zombie and killed. Cannonwalker respawned in the center of the former wheat field back at the forted community and took shelter in a nearby underground storage area, as dozens of burning zombies enclosed him. However, as things seemed hopeless, Robert returned and made the area safe again. The two then decided to stay in the forted community for the night. At daybreak, Cannonwalker began a mixed wheat and watermelon farm on the site where he and Rob previously destroyed a farm, and Rob made the stone fence around it taller to prevent enemy mobs from entering. TheWikians On September 26th, after a few weeks of sparce activity in the world of Minecraft, Cannonwalker was invited to join a faction on the MythCraft server by Ned_Edgewalker. This faction, named TheWikians, also included BaronVonShush, Dirty_Mallace and drlithium_. Cannonwalker was promoted immediately to the rank of Moderator. He then went on to make a room for himself, putting some of his valuables into a chest, setting down a bed and making a small wheat farm. In the early hours of September 27th, TheWikians base was attacked. A TNT cannon was built outside of the base and fired, destroying most of Ned's room and creating an opening in the bottom level. However, the perpetrator did not appear to take much. Later on in the morning, Cannonwalker got onto MythCraft, tore down the TNT cannon and repaired any damages done by it. Servers These are the servers Cannonwalker plays or has played on in the past. ''Left means Cannonwalker has left the server, d''efunct'' means the server has shut down, and ''inactive ''means Cannonwalker still occasionally checks in on it, but doesn't actively participate in it. '''Main Servers *GabeWorld (defunct) *Minedlands (inactive) *Elitecraft (left) *The Creatures Server (left) *MCNations (defunct) *2b2t (inactive) *Mythcraft Minigame/Non-building Servers *Super Craft Bros. *Minecraft Murder Appearances *Men of the Day (former citizen of Etrdor) Trivia *Cannonwalker's skin was made by Minecraft player Rocket_93, AKA Haras (although Cannonwalker made changes to the original skin) *Cannonwalker's name comes from his "POTCO" character; Richard Cannonwalker *Cannonwalker originally started playing Minecraft on a cracked version provided to him by ViceroyRobert, but was later given the full version by Dirty_Mallace *Even though Team Piston was disbanded when GabeWorld closed, Cannonwalker still leaves obscure "Team Piston was here" signs in some of the places he goes *Cannonwalker is known to have a fear of Enderman, which arose in correlation to various Endermen-related incidents on Gabeworld. Category:Minecraft